Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to networking architecture, and including a networking switch in the networking architecture.
Related Art
Cloud computing provides shared processing resources and data to computers and other devices. It enables access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources, such as networks, servers, storage, applications and services to provide some examples, which can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. Cloud computing and storage solutions provide various capabilities to remotely store and process data. These solutions rely on sharing of the configurable computing resources to achieve coherence and economy of scale. The present availability of high-capacity networks, low-cost computers and storage devices as well as the widespread adoption of hardware virtualization, service-oriented architecture, and autonomic and utility computing have led to a growth in cloud computing.
The disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.